


the lady detectives

by huanzhuyulu (RuanChunXian)



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [54]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Miss S | 旗袍美探
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/huanzhuyulu
Summary: Su Wenli meets Phryne Fisher.
Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39713
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	the lady detectives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: anything that's been rebooted or adapted, any, meeting your counterpart

The Australian lady found her way to the body by the bund just fifteen minutes after Wenli – a remarkable feat considering she had to navigate an unfamiliar city alone – and a full half hour before Officer Shen’s car carrying Inspector Luo Qiuheng screeched to a stop at the scene to Wenli’s disapproving cluck. Thirty minutes was enough for Wenli and Phryne to discover that they had French as a language in common in addition to Mandarin, and for their combined genius to come to the conclusion that, though the gentleman impeccably dressed in the western suit was soaked to the skin, he was definitely killed elsewhere then dragged to this famously busy river bank: someone wanted him found and become the spectacle of Shanghai.

“Well, then, since I seem to find myself short of _my_ inspector,” Phryne said, “what say you to solving this together?”


End file.
